Users today rely heavily on the Internet to manage information. Popular information portals such as Microsoft's MSN® network and Google®'s iGoogle compete against one another to deliver more customized information to the Users. Facebook®, MySpace, and LinkedIn® are also examples of information portal variants, and these portals focus on information management under the context of relationships. Web portals may be available to the Users as part of a search engine (e.g., Microsoft® Bing, Google®, Yahoo®) or simply as an information management interface (e.g., iGoogle). Generally, the portal may rely on the definition of user preferences, which are used by underlying search engines or partnerships with information providing organizations to display information for the user. The information may be rearranged on the portal, somewhat custom filtered, and also coupled with search engine functionality. Accurate information is important to the users and correspondingly the advertisers and/or content providers. The accuracy and utility of the information may be based on the filters and preferences selected by the Users and how effective the portal queries and displays the information. When a portal is perceived by a user as accurate and useful, the user is more likely to continue using the same portal for the user's more static informational needs. These methods of displaying information (portals) may be acceptable to the Users for general and high level information needs. However, these portals fall short in providing a true depiction of a user's life view, and these portals do not demonstrate a deep relationship between the user, organizations, and information delivered by the organizations.